


All In This Together

by TaraTyler



Series: Firebringer [4]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Jazzalil, Starkid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	All In This Together

Jemilla had bought them sweaters, terrible, hideous sweaters that Zazzalil had automatically despised on sight. She saw the one that was supposed to be hers and just knew wearing it was going to itch like all hell. Jemilla, however, seemed very pleased with herself as she handed one to each of their friends in turn. Zazzalil did appreciate the thought, though. She knew better than most about how much work Jemilla had put into the dinner party. She laid out the dishes as per her girlfriend’s instruction.

Jemilla came around behind Zazzalil to drape an arm across her shoulders. She dug her face into the smaller woman’s neck and took a few deep breaths. Zazzalil turned to wrap her arms around Jemilla’s waist in return so she could hold her properly. Jemilla and Zazzalil were big on physical affection, especially when one of them was feeling poorly. Zazzalil turned her face to Jemilla’s temple and kissed it for a long moment.

“Thank you for behaving yourself, babe and for being so helpful. I promise, you won’t have to keep it up for very long” Jemilla said without extricating herself. “ and I know you hate the sweater… put it on just long enough for the picture at least.”

“No, it’s okay.” Zazzalil answered, looking at all of her friends and family in their equally tacky sweaters. “We’re all in this together, right?”

“Yes, we are. Now help me wrangle this bunch of dorks will you?” Jemilla instructed, wiping her eyes discreetly.

Zazzalil pulled the itchy material over her head and allowed Jemilla to adjust it for her.

“Alright, dorks! Get in a line in front of the Christmas tree!” she bellowed, immediately drawing all of her favorite people’s attention.

Jemilla just shook her head and fell in line with the others.


End file.
